Accident in Time
by Zogno
Summary: Minerva will seek to understand, because Albus asked her to keep an eye on a new student at the castle, which belongs to Ravenclaw, to make matters worse Umbridge, is there this year and the new student Alison, should save, what is most precious to her.
1. Chapter 1

The decision.

Alison was an orphan and was in his fourth year , a week ago that the only person she talked the castle had died , was the Headmistress McGonagall , she lost more terribly than he cared to admit, she being a Ravenclaw plans to prevent this is not missing , but a small detail , it was the courage, she had dark blue eyes , very white , black hair , she had begun to see a year earlier director start with increasing pallor , dark circles , but his cowardice prevented from touching the subject , until just before summer quarreled with the director she said horrible things just to hurt her , she could , then did not speak to her, invited for tea , was as horrible as it was possible to be worse then last week , Alison was surprised to irritate point enough to invade the board , the director was frightened , even as it was caught, was on the floor the old officers shouted something incomprehensible , Headmaster Dumbledore was gone from his portrait , probably seek help , Alison reached down and grabbed the director , hugging to himself , saying it would be okay , Madame Pomfrey would come soon :

- Calm headmistress, Madame Pomfrey comes soon , it'll be fine . - She said trying to calm not only the director , but herself.

- No. ..

- Shh ... Do not talk , rest . - Alison said .

- Sorry . - Minerva said trying to look into the eyes of Alison , not looking at her eyes .

- No need to apologize , it will be time for that later that Madame Pomfrey ...

- No cure more ... - Minerva interrupted too weak . - Is the end , did not want to see.

- Of course it has healing , calm ...

- Alison look at me . - Minerva asked too weak .

At the request of the director she looked straight in the eye , the director held his arm that held the hug around her , Alison stood there silent , noting that it was the end , did not have to say anything , no need , yet she stood there staring feeling weak breath director , who climbed out and walked away a tear that rolled down his face :

- I'm sorry for everything . - She said lowering her hand.

Alison took her hand and smiled , it was then that for a last second their eyes met and Minerva McGonagall died in the arms of his student , with a huge peace in the heart . Alison turning away new tears running an impressive race there this time there was no one in the castle that could prevent her, had made her decision , the plan came with a conversation I had with Madame Pomfrey earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes... Harry Potter is not mine.**

Alison did not feel well at all during the week , could not sleep , could not study even pay attention in class , eat something , was fully air really was the truth that the director lacked much to her, at first she was quite alone despite being an object used to test new parts , so it was that he began to speak to the director a month after the beginning of her first year she was sick , in a lapse of courage found in an empty hall director , because he had left the room in the middle of class , yelled at her saying it could no longer be laughing stock of others and even teachers saying something became worse because then they had the material crying child who runs to the teacher , said he wanted to return to London and live in the orphanage actually in the middle of screaming and its full outburst , she took the wand and almost broke in half , if not for the director to get their hands before calling to his office immediately , there she offered tea and cookies , she took the tea then a wash of shame came for her, she had shouted to the director :

- Now Alison , the wand stays with me for the week, I want you to come here tonight after dinner , this course ? - Asked Minerva.

- Yes - she replied .

- You can go.

Alison left the room as soon as possible , but the nervousness left her purse , knocked on the door , again took the bag :

- The password is Dumbledore . - Said the director when she left .

Thus began , these types of memories haunted her since been to see Madame Pomfrey that looked :

- You need to eat, take a potion nutrients and a dreamless sleep . - She said .

- Okay . - She replied looking anxious plowing blue vial .

Unfortunately Madame Pomfrey noticed it , sighed and sat down beside her on the bed :

- This is difficult for all of us , but take this potion the way you look means you'll want to repeat the dose. - She said . - I warn you that if that happens , over time the potion will stop making effect on you so will only increase your anxiety . - Pomfrey took Alison 's hand . - not worth dreamless sleep , it can stop dreaming .

- I left a week ago . - Alison said with his head down . - Was already accustomed to the loneliness and abandonment, but now think it was not fair what happened , never thought I could get used to someone so easily , so now I eye and not no more , even if I wanted to do for his death does not occur so early ? It 's nothing ...

- It was the year she was sick , was the heart after the kidneys , lungs , muscles , everything was being affected with time , she only found out when the war ended , there she decided to do nothing to change his destiny of death , it had spread , everything was very slow and painful , then something changed ... - Pomfrey choked .

- What ? - Alison asked looking into the eyes of the medi-witch .

- She wanted to live, but it was too late , this will come back when she met you , Alison you meant so much to her when she walked away I felt it so much that I noticed from afar ...

- When did the illness begin? - Alison asked .

- Around nineteen fifty five, she would have two years to save, but she found a year after Voldemort was dead . - Madame Pomfrey said . - But unfortunately no one owns time.

The idea hit Alison as strong as if it had been hit by the Hogwarts Express , after a while pondering the matter :

- I'll eat and take the potion of nutrients , but the dreamless sleep step , go back to the dorms and try to sleep . - She said .

- Good girl try as much as possible before resorting to the bottle turquoise . - Pomfrey said more calmly .

So Alison now in the dead of the night was in the office of the director , soon to be occupied by some incompetent , rolling the place to search for the object that was shown her two years before , but never used , she refused to use it , but tonight desperate measures call for acts of desperation , she woke the pictures :

- What are you doing girl? - One of them asked .

- None of your business. - Alison said throwing the books back after checking .

- Alison stop , say what are you doing? - Asked Minerva.

- If you think some have the answer. - She said grabbing his wand and making a spell forbidding the occupants leave the tables .

- Alison . - Called Minerva in the picture . - Do not do it .

- What ? - She asked jumping to the other side to see more books .

- Do not travel in time , I know what you want. - Minerva said alarmed . - You could change everything .

- Exactly silly girl . - Said the portrait of Severus Snape .

- Understand one thing , it's my turn to be selfish , look on the bright side , it does not work, I come back , everything being like this , and without you , I'll kill myself . - Said it naturally .

- Alison please is crazy , I do not want to die . - Minerva said almost crying .

- I know, but before I know you wanted to die , then I met you and when he died he wanted to live , I'm a real crazy , but I'm a freak that will do what you want. - Said her finding what you were looking in drawer Minerva. - probably changed the location after showing me , I should have thought you would.

- Actually I thought . - Target said his calm portrait . - But I see that you can not alone prevent such determination .

- C. .. ?

The directory door opened Flitwick head of the house and soon the room without taking director Alison looked , besides his Madame Pomfrey and Madam Hooch :

- Alison release it . - Flitwick said .

- I'm sorry teacher. - Alison said putting the cord around her .

- Alison stop . - Minerva said .

- Until the past.

Before Flitwick thought of using the wand was in his hand , Alison ran and jumped through the window , breaking the glass , so did this portrait Minerva screamed , Alison fell in lawns unharmed with his magic to float in the air that did not use a long time , but as it was almost like riding a bike worked , she turned and said goodbye turns needed that year and welcome the year nineteen hundred and ninety Five.


End file.
